The development of new generations of semiconductor components, in particular of vertical power semiconductor components, is driven by the goal of increasing a switching speed of switching elements, e.g. Field Effect Transistors (FETs), and reducing the so-called specific on-resistance Ron (resistance per unit area). Reducing Ron allows to minimize the static power loss and to provide power semiconductor components having a higher current density. It is thereby possible to use smaller and hence more cost-effective semiconductor components for the same total current.
It is desirable to provide an improved trade-off between the specific on-resistance Ron of semiconductor components and their switching speed and to provide methods for manufacturing these semiconductor components.